Unexpected
by trustxbelieve
Summary: Beca knew that her and Jesse weren't going to work out as a couple, no matter the lengths that her best friend pushed them together. When life hands them both something they never expected, Beca and Jesse are forced into a situation they never imagined being in. Will this be the final push they needed, or will it be what finally breaks them apart?


**Hey everyone :) This is just an idea that had popped into my head and started writing. I figured I'd post the first chapter and see what you guys thought about it.**

* * *

"Chloe, I really hate it when you set me up with people," Beca groaned as she spoke to her best friend on the phone. "You know I don't do well around strangers."

"He's the nicest guy I know, Bec," Chloe told her for the umpteenth time since Beca started complaining about the blind date that was arranged. "He's Tom's best friend. Give him a chance."

"I'd rather just sit home and work on my music, or see if there's an extra shift at the bar I can pick up. I need the money."

"One date, Beca," Chloe pleaded with her. "Just go on this one date with him and if you don't like him, I won't push it again."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor."

Beca Mitchell was not one to go on dates, especially the ones that Chloe set up for her. Beca loved her friend dearly, her best friend since college, but she wanted to strangle her whenever Chloe forced her to do this. All she wanted to do was sit at home with her laptop and a six-pack, but that was frowned upon in Chloe's eyes.

Chloe's been pushing this Swanson kid on her for weeks now, insisting they'd be the perfect match and telling her how sweet he is. Beca's been trying to avoid going out with him because usually the sweet ones were either overemotional and too attached, or not really sweet and just wanted to get in her pants. Unfortunately, there's only so much you can do until you have to face Chloe Tucker, née Beale.

"Beca, have you been ignoring me this whole time?" Chloe yelled through the phone. Beca had forgotten she was talking to her when she got caught up in her own thoughts.

"Um," Beca said, hearing Chloe huff. "I'm sorry."

"Jesse's going to be there in ten minutes. Please tell me you're dressed nicely."

"Nicely as in Stacie's nicely or nicely as in my nicely?"

"Nicely as in my nicely," Chloe said. Beca could practically here her eyes rolling. "Are you being dense on purpose?"

"Of course," Beca said as she checked herself out in her mirror. "I look nice, Chloe. Don't worry. I'm going to give this date 100% just because you said you'd leave me alone after it."

"Good mindset going into this, Beca."

"I thought so," she shrugged. "I'm pretty sure my doorbell, so I'm going to get this date started."

"Be nice. Make good choices," Chloe told her before hanging up.

Beca mumbled to herself how she'd be making a good choice by staying home as she grabbed her leather jacket and purse off the couch before opening her door.

"Hi, I'm Jesse," he said once the door was fully open. "You must be Beca."

"You must be correct," she said as she stepped out into the hallway. "You seem eager."

"Do I?" he asked nervously.

"A bit."

"Sorry," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I don't really date much. Tom said I'm too involved in my work and that I need to find myself a girlfriend because the way I'm living is unhealthy."

"Chloe has had a bad effect on him," Beca sighed. "She tells me the same thing. Guess we were both forced on this."

"Yeah, but I don't mind as much as I had earlier," Jesse said, giving her a small smile. Beca decided to give him a once over, and he wasn't as bad looking as she expected. Brown hair, puppy dog eyes, nice body. Maybe she didn't mind this date as much anymore either.

"Where are we eating?" Beca asked, shaking herself from her thoughts and avoiding any more unnecessarily long staring.

"McDonalds," he said seriously as they began to walk down the block. "I've got student loans to pay off, I'm broke."

"Seriously?"

"About the student loans? Absolutely," he said with a smirk.

"You're a smart ass."

"Never said I wasn't."

* * *

They ended up at a small Italian restaurant that had amazing food. Beca wasn't going to lie; she was actually enjoying her date with Jesse. He was funny, smart, apparently talented since he worked in the music industry, and pretty hot.

"So Chloe tells me you're a bartender," Jesse said, trying to make conversation.

"Yup," Beca said, popping the 'p' sound. "Chloe and I graduated and moved here to New York together and found the bar, worked together."

"Do you two do everything together?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Beca said, thinking back to Barden when Chloe popped in on her in the shower. Jesse noticed the small shudder but figured pushing for more info wouldn't put him in Beca's good graces.

"What bar do you work at?"

"Small place, probably never heard of it," Beca said with a small smirk. "Definitely not your scene."

"And what exactly do you think is my scene?"

"Rooftop lounge, small local bar," Beca said. "Private places where you get to know people. Completely opposite of the rowdiness a majority of the city's bars have to offer."

"The rowdiness is a bit unnecessary at times," Jesse said, half-embarrassed and half-impressed that she guess correctly.

"Adds to the excitement," Beca shrugged. "How about we go to a bar after this? My pick since you picked the restaurant."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Eh," she said with a smirk. "I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Good, because I'm a classy broad," Jesse said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I bet you are, Swanson."

"Where exactly are we? I'm pretty sure I've never been in this part of the city," Jesse said as he took in his surroundings, following Beca because she seemed sure of where she was going.

"Never been in the East Village?" she asked and he shook his head. "First time for everything."

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, but we're here," Beca said as she walked past the line of people waiting to get inside the bar.

"Don't we have to wait?"

"I never wait," she said with a wink as she greeted the bouncers and informed them Jesse was with her. "Come on, nerd. Let me show you some real fun, and not that fake fun you think you're having at those boring bars."

"This is definitely something," he said as he took in his surroundings. The bartenders were dancing on the bar; the entire crowd was going nuts. "Why is this fun?"

"It's exciting," she said as she pushed her way through the crowd, holding on to Jesse's arm the whole time to make sure she didn't lose him.

"You must come here often if you know the bouncers."

"You could say that," she shrugged as she stopped at the bar and waved over the tall brunette bartender whose shorts were too short and top was a bit on the low side.

"Surprised to see you here tonight," the bartender said to Beca as she handed her two beers. "Got roped into another date?"

"Could be worse," Beca said as she handed the bartender a ten-dollar bill. She went to give it back to Beca, but she refused. "Stop. Keep it."

"I would have paid," Jesse said as he took the beer from Beca.

"Don't worry about it, I don't pay for anything here."

"Interesting," Jesse said. "How'd you find this place?"

"Stumbled upon it with Chloe a while back. Thought it was fun so we kept coming back."

"It is different," Jesse agreed.

"Loosen up a little," Beca said, nudging him in the side. She caught the brunette bartender waving her over and nodded. "Stay at the corner of the bar. Watch this."

"Watch what?" he asked, but Beca was already walking away from him and stepping right on top of the bar. "Can you even do that?"

"Beca," the brunette said as Beca made her way over to her. "This fine customer here wanted a glass of water."

"Did he now, Stacie?" Beca said as she jumped behind the bar with a smirk. "Well, I guess we have to give him that."

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Beca and Stacie lift up the soda guns and sprayed water directly in the guys face.

"Hell no H20!" the other girls behind the bar started chanting, quickly getting the rest of the crowd in on it.

"Only water we serve here has barley and hops in it," Beca said to the guy as she patted his arm before walking back toward Jesse.

"I'm gathering this is the bar and you Chloe work in," Jesse said.

"It's not much, but it's my place of employment," she shrugged. "A little fun never killed anybody."

"People don't get mad when you spray them with water?"

"Nah," she laughed. "They come for the entertainment. Chloe's planning on quitting since she's getting married, which means Bree has to find a replacement and she's not too happy about losing Chloe."

"Bree is your boss?"

"Yeah, she owns the place. Aubrey Posen, was supposed to be a CEO of a major corporation. Instead she decided to open this place."

"Fascinating," he nodded.

"We can head out if you'd like," Beca offered. "I know this really isn't your scene. If I didn't work here, I'd probably avoid the place to be honest."

"What happened to rowdiness adding the excitement?"

"I get enough excitement from the other side of the bar. We can do whatever you'd like to."

"Want to go back to my place and watch a movie," he asked, watching Beca's face for any signs of her thinking about saying no. "This is not a ploy to get you in bed. I don't put out the first date."

"Right, you're a classy broad," Beca said with a smirk, knowing that he genuinely just wanted to watch a movie. "Okay, sounds good. Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't really like movies," she said and he gasped.

* * *

**If you think you know where this story is going based on if you figured out what this story is partially based on, you're kind of wrong lol. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Anything you thought or have to say (bad or good) is welcome :)**


End file.
